Who The Heck Is Edward Cullen?
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Read as Kevin tries to find out why Gwen thinks this 'Edward' is a 'hunk'. Gwen/Kevin Julie/Ben Short crazy one-shot that I had an urge to write. Please, no flames. Mentions of Twilight which is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. SHE ROCKS!


Aloha everyone! I know, I said I would update 'Choices' if there were 30 reviews. And technically, I'm still working on it. I know WHAT the main thing that happens through it, but I don't know how I'm going to execute it.

Well, anyway, I was in class and all of a sudden I remeber what Kaylin (Kuromii-hime on and KawiiPannni on ) and I said about Edward Cullen. He **is **a hunk-sicle. So, I came up with this little random crazy SO totally out their fiction. 8D Oh! And Gwen, Ben, and Julie (Yes! Julie!) are 15, while Kevin will obviously be 16. AND it will be kinda related to my choices story. Also, it's summer time in the fic.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ben 10! I don't own anything. TT.TT There I said it.

--

**Who the heck is Edward Cullen?**

**Kevin's car, Thursday,  
10:45PM**

"Gwen! Yo Gwen!" Kevin yelled causing the red head to snap her head up from her book to look at him.

"What?" She asked annoyed that he interrupted her reading at a climax point.

"We're at your house, we've **been **here for 10 minutes now." Kevin dully replied leaning back into his seat tapping his fingers on the wheel. Gwen then took in the surroundings outside and inside the car. She noticed that the car wasn't moving and that Ben had fallen asleep in the backseat. And that they were in front of her house.

"Oh." Gwen murmered. She then unbuckled her seat belt and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Loving the fact that he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What are you reading anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Twilight." Gwen curtly answered opening the door and stepping out. Just as she was about to shut the door she turned around. "Oh, and Edward Cullen is a **hunk**." Gwen commented with a sigh shutting the door and briskly walking to her house. Why the **heck** did she decide to say that?

Back in the car, Kevin just sat there dumbly staring at Gwen's retreating figuring. _'Who the heck is this 'Edward Cullen'?_ he thought while jealousy fired up in him as he drove away.

**Ben's room, Friday,  
4:56PM**

"Who the heck is Edward Cullen?" Ben asked as he stared at Kevin's pacing form. He was only answered with a shrug.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"Why don't you just **ask** Gwen who he is?" Ben questioned.

"No way. Gwen'll just say I'm jealous." Kevin replied. Even though he may be jealous, no way was he asking. He had too much pride. Just before Ben could continue with asking another question, the door opened. It was their friend, Julie Yamamoto, wearing the usual pink jacket white skirt combo, but had a purple American Eagle bag slung over her shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked closing the door behind her then noticed Kevin was still pacing. Julie or no Julie, Kevin wasn't going to stop his jealous pacing anytime soon. Julie turned to Ben.

"What's up with him?"

"He's jealous over what Gwen said to him last night when he dropped her off." The brunette answered.

"What did she say?" Julie asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said that this 'Edward Cullen' was a hunk." He replied causing Kevin to flinch slightly at hearing this, still keeping up his pacing.

"Did you say Edward Cullen?" Julie squealed.

"You know who he is?" Ben and Kevin asked in unison.

"Yeah! Gwen is **totally **right Edward is a hunk!" She squealed.

"Who is this **Edward Cullen**?" Ben asked with a twinge of jealousy. Now he knew why Kevin was jealous over this. Julie just stared at them.

"You **don't**know who he is? Haven't you heard of the Cullen's? Or Twilight?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, Gwen said she was reading it. Who is Cullen, the author or something?" Kevin responded. Julie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked still jealous over this **Cullen** guy. Just then, the red head that started this all walked in.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked looking over at the jealous boys and the laughing Asian.

"We're trying to figure out who that **Edward Cullen**is." Ben asked emphasising on the name jealous ebbing him away, only making Julie laugh harder.

"They-they-they thought he was the **author**!" Julie stammered still in her laughing fit.

"You think Edward Cullen is **real**?" Gwen snorted holding back giggles.

"Wait, he **isn't **real?" Kevin asked to make sure this statement was true.

"Well, duh! He's one of the main charecters in Twilight!" Julie yelled calming down from her laughing fit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben asked.

"You didn't ask!" Gwen and Julie yelled.

"Wow, you two got jealous over a fictional character. That's new." Gwen commented. Kevin just wrapped his arm around Gwen, **his** girl.

"Hey, you should see **you two** when you get jealous." Kevin smirked. Both girls did mock gasps.

"We do **not**. Get jealous." Julie stated while Ben put his arms around her shoulders.

"Let's just drop the subject. I **don't** want to get into a fight over this." He sighed pulling Julie close.

"Ben's right." Julie sighed putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to get into a fight over this at the moment."

"Fine, but we will talk about it someday." Gwen replied as she leaned her head on Kevin's chest.

--

Yeah. I know, short. Just had an idea and decided to go with it. To tell you the truth. I think I'm improving in my writing. I just think I need to expand my vocabulary arsenal though. XD I don't know to many words.

-Alexa


End file.
